


Tired of Being Alone

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [60]
Category: Instant Star
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Jude leaves to go on tour, she wants Tommy to come with her.
Relationships: Tommy/Jude
Series: Finding My Way [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Tired of Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3

Fandom: Instant Star  
Title: Tired of Being Alone  
Characters: Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy  
Pairing: Tommy/Jude  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: When Jude leaves to go on tour, she wants Tommy to come with her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Linda Schuyler owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 185 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Hold

FMW #60: Tired of Being Alone

Jude turned to face Tommy. They'd been having this same argument for hours. She wanted him to come with her on her second tour, but he claimed to be needed in the studio.

"As much as I wanna go on tour with you, I can't, Jude. I made a commitment to help in the studio," He started to say but was cut off.

Jude sighed. "I know you love producing and I'd never get in the way of that. But I'm tired of being alone when I'm on tour. The band's great, but I miss you."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude. He wanted to hold her close. He stared into her eyes for several moments and then nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Jude smiled at Tommy. "Good. While we're on tour we can plan the wedding." When he groaned, she laughed. "You proposed. You can't take it back."

Tommy smiled and then kissed her. The kiss lasted a few moments before he pulled back. "I'd never take it back. You make me happy, Jude. I've never had that before."

They kissed one more time, then separated to get packed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Linda Schuyler owns this show and these characters.


End file.
